1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object each using the resonator device.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been disclosed a resonator device having a structure in which a heating unit is disposed on an active surface of an integrated circuit chip (an oscillator circuit element), a resonator element is directly connected to the active surface of the integrated circuit chip using flip-chip bonding, an electrically-conductive adhesive, or the like to heat the resonator element (e.g., JP-A-2010-213280).
In the resonator device having the configuration described above, the resonator element is directly fixed to the active surface of the integrated circuit chip using a cantilever support structure. In the case in which the resonator element is directly fixed in such a manner as described above, a stress of the resonator element caused by a temperature change and so on is difficult to be diffused from the fixation section, and degradation of the resonator characteristic of the resonator element might occur due to the influence of the stress. In order to reduce the influence of such a stress on the resonator element, it is effective to decrease the area of the fixation section.
However, in the cantilever support configuration described above, in the case in which a drop impact or the like is applied to the resonator element, the impact stress is concentrated to the fixation section of the cantilever structure. Therefore, a problem that the resonator element is peeled off apt to occur, and there is a problem that the area of the fixation section cannot be decreased.